


Brewing Storms

by TheDarkestFallingStar



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Firefighter!Emmett, Firefighter!Jasper, Firefighter!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestFallingStar/pseuds/TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a storm hits New Orleans, Jasper rushes from Texas with his brothers to find his Isa. Can he save her in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brewing Storms

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2014/12/10390391_661351100652272_4864316003440622372_n.jpg)

**Get Your Southern On Contest**

**Title: Brewing Storms  
** **Penname: Pairing: Jasper/Bella  
Rating: M  
Summary: **When a storm hits New Orleans, Jasper rushes from Texas with his brothers to find his Isa. Can he save her in time?  
 **Word Count: 4,762  
** **Disclaimer/Warning: I do not own anything Twilight related, also may contain swearing and graphic scenes.**

**Multi-POV**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Laughter filled the dining hall brining a smile to my lips, I had the last week off of duty and if I had to admit I was a little more excited to return to work; no matter how much I enjoyed spending time with my beautiful wife. I couldn’t help but chuckle as the smell of chicken and all the sides caused my starving stomach to growl loudly.

“Oh capt’n, my capt’n! How was your week away in bliss with that wife of yers, gonna share the details?” Peter calls over the voices of my units’ laughter once he caught sight of me in the doorway. I cast him a look before shaking my head, my smile growing as I did.

“Careful now, that wife of mine happens to be your sister-in-law and very good friends with Lotte, wouldn’t want to make a comment like last time and end up in the dog house again.” I drawl out with a wince, having _just_ got out of the doghouse a month ago because of him and his mouth making rude comments to my wife and our sex life. Oh both Isa _and_ Charlotte were not impressed and promptly kicked us to the couches.

“Not to mention she’s my baby sis, I don’t wanna’ hear anythin’ bout their ten year anniversary. Though, I want to know when I’ll be called Uncle Emmett soon or not.” Emmett chuckles out in his thick Tennessee accent while slapping me on the back as I took my regular seat by his side.

“No not yet Em, not yet; in her words she’s only twenty-eight. Have you guys seen outside, seems Houston is in for a downpour; guess no one’s getting sleep tonight.” I reply while gesturing out the window to the dark looming clouds and pouring down rain. Mind you Houstan needed rain especially this time of year but I wasn’t looking forward to the car accidents, the downed power lines and everything else rain entailed.

“The storm isn’t supposed to last, it’s going to bypass Houston, and this is just the edge of the cell, thank god.” Ben sighs out in relief; the poor kid. He was just out of the academy and though from all the updates I received from Peter and the others he’s only done back burning and helping rescuing a kitten stuck in between two concrete walls.

“So tell us Captain, where is Isabella? Normally she comes in and delivers us baked goods. The boys and I have been dying for her chocolate chip cookies.” Marcus asks from the head of our table. No matter how busy, tired or stressed out he was; the Chief always made time for the unit well except on the nights he spends with his wife Didyme.

“Oh, she had to go to New Orleans for a week, she left yesterday. I’m going to miss my Darlin’ and her food, but I’ll be here working so it’s best timing for the both of us. So ya’ll will have to wait for her cookies, I get them first.” I reply with a smirk before digging into the dinner that Peter so helpfully ‘gathered for me’. I couldn’t help but smirk at my brother as he gave me a glare and got up to get another plate and seconds for himself; serves the asshole right.

I was happy though, Isabella, my darlin’ wife was treasured like all the women here. More so due to the fact she helps out around the station when she can, even after working a long shift at work. Though, in her words, the fire station crew were her family, family are always there and she couldn’t let them starve. This included helping the wives with bake sales to raise money and other things; truly I didn’t know where she got the energy.

“I also need to thank her; she’s been teaching my Leah and Ben’s, Angela how to cook with Rose and ‘Lotte of course. I’m glad to say tha’ I don’t have to worry about Lee-Lee burning the house down to boil water anymore. Your wife is a saint, how she has time to do this I will never know.” Paul manages to get out as he shovels more coleslaw in his mouth. In fact he and Emmett were always eating and myself along with a few others, _well_ nearly everyone didn’t know where they put it; they literally ate for an army. Everyone felt for their wives or well in Paul’s case, his fiancée.

“Alright, enough eat your food; we need to get some sleep.” I order out with a chuckle before finishing off the rest of my now cold dinner while listening to the banter of my unit about any random thing they could. I was lucky though, that I ended up here with this family, my brothers.

**XxX**

The sound of the fire alarm bolted me awake, causing me to jump and fall to the floor, which was then followed, by Emmett and Peter bursting into my room, gear already on. Dread churned in my stomach as I took in the fear filled faces of my brothers, something that I had only seen very few times and each time the news was never good.

“You need to get ready; Marcus is flying us out with the helicopter in five minutes.” Emmett rushes out after a few seconds of them bursting in, his eyes frantic as they scanned the room and never resting on me. I felt my brows rise in curiosity as I jump to my feet and begin to pull my work gear on.

“What, where…?” I trail off as Peter and Emmett share a look; it was a look that told me I really, _really_ didn’t want to know the news too.

Peter sighs before stepping forward and placing a comforting and slightly restraining hand on my shoulder, I knew then that the news had something to involve me; involve my Bella. “A category three hurricane just hit New Orleans, we’re being dispatched to help and look for Bells while everyone else goes to other towns that were affected.”

I felt my knees give out, glad for a second as Peter caught me before I hit the floor which was followed very close by dread, my wife, my Isa was in New Orleans and I knew for a fact that where she was staying near the Bayou had no storm shelter due to the floods that came with it. We both researched it before she left, before she made the hotel bookings and now for the life of me, I couldn’t remember the name of the place.

Adrenalin fuelled by fear kicked in, my feet rushing me out the door with a mind of their own. “Fuck, I need to leave now!” I yell over my shoulder as I dodged the crew as I raced through the frantic station.

Normally I would have to stay with them, being my second year of being the Captain, I had just gotten off probation of sorts and as the familiar whumpa-whumpa sound of the helicopter grew close I found myself unable to care if I lost my captaincy. But Marcus would stick up for me, I knew and it was a very big favour I was asking but if it wasn’t for me, his wife Didyme would be gone forever.

I dove into the helicopter, Peter and Emmett following suit as quickly as they could. Not even before our harnesses were secured Marcus was off the ground, I could feel him and my brothers staring at me but I didn’t really care. My mind was focused on my wife, my Isa and trying to remember the location she was in; all I knew and remembered was that it was near the Bayou but fuck, it was New Orleans.

“She’ll be okay Jasper, Hells Bells is strong an’ a very good EMT, she’ll be okay.” Emmett states over the coms while placing a hand on my shoulder in what is Emmett’s way of comfort, but the words barely registered as my eyes took in the swirling dark clouds before me, as the rain poured down upon the towns below.

“I hope so…” I whisper back.

I cursed the helicopter I was in for not going fast enough, though it was better than a five hour car drive then this little over an hour trip but it seemed time was ticking by slowly.

_I’m coming Bella._

**_XBELLAX_ **

The first thing I realised when I woke was water, why was there water? I couldn’t remember what happened but when I opened my eyes and blinked away the drowsiness to see the collapsed roof above me I remembered.

I remembered being out admiring New Orleans in the rain, then I remember Alarms? Alarms and screaming, I remember running into a building and helping people along the way before wind… a lot of wind and cracks… before nothing. I could still hear and very much see the rain pouring down outside, filling the building with water. So far it was nearly up to my shoulders if I were to stand.

A hiss escaped my lips as I put pressure on my leg, looking down to see a gash in my calf that was easily 12 inches long. I let out a harsh sigh as I pulled myself out of the water and began to rip up my shirt for strips to bandage my leg; very glad I decided to wear a singlet today under my shirt. Even though I was annoyed, I was slightly amused that it was my leg that got hurt, after all it was only a few days ago when Jas and I were complaining about why it was always the leg that got hurt during our horror slash sci-fi movie marathon.

“Fuck!” I hiss out as I tie the strips tightly around my leg with the remaining shirt as a bandage. I knew I would have to get it looked at soon, get it stitched and _shots_ before I got sepsis or blood poisoning.

With a grunt I was able to pull myself up onto a fallen bit of wall and looked around at the surrounding damage. I could see well into a few rooms that were demolished by the storm. Along with the roof and as much as I wished to leave I had to find the people that might be in here. I wasn’t the only one alone; I knew that for sure when I had people following me in.

The water was brown, brownish-green, who knew but I knew it was because of the Bayou and I hoped to god that there weren’t alligators in this godforsaken building. That would be my luck though, having being eaten by an alligator, _no don’t think like that… don’t over stress Isa… swim… yes… move the branches…_

I shot up with a gasp, water spluttering from my mouth as I emerged from the water; gasping heavily for breathes of air before I dove back down into the watery depths. I was aching, with each kick my leg burned but I couldn’t let it bother me. I _had_ to find survivors; I had to check each room for anyone who was alive.

At the slight pressure in my lungs I began to seek for air once more, instantly breathing in as my head broke the surface, my hands flying out for anything to keep me from slipping back into the water. I began to regulate my breathing, calming my heart as I did so, I needed to keep calm; keeping calm was the important thing.

“Mommy! Help!” A voice cries out, catching my attention immediately, I began to search frantically as the cries continued on. Cries of a little boy, cries I needed to attend to immediately; there was no way I would ignore the call of help from anyone, more so a child. It was against my very being.

“Where are you, keep calling out and I’ll come help you okay?” I call out, my eyes still scanning the area.

“Who are you? Have you seen my mommy?” The little boy asks in a sniffle causing my heard to clench; but I was oh so glad because of his question I found his location, he was only the next room over which was blocked by more roofing and a tree.

“My name is Bella and no sweetheart I haven’t, but I promise… I promise I will help you look for her when I reach you okay? Just hold onto something and make sure you don’t fall in the water.” I instruct before taking a deep breath and diving back down into the water. I squint my eyes in hope it would help me see into the dark to try and find a hole in the wall or something that would get me to him.

An internal ‘ah-hah!’ echoed my brain as I spot a hole caused by falling tree or roofing or another wall, in the wall. I would just have to move the debris out of the way before making my way through; with a smile I kick to the surface, taking in a deep breath before diving back into the cold water. Once again, glad that the surrounding walls pretty much kept out the Alligators and other things that liked to munch and bite. My hands curled around the branch blocking the hole, my feet finding their place against each side. With a grunt I used most of my strength with my legs and pushed, my back arching before a muffled crack filled the water and I found myself flying back.

“ _AHHH!”_ A muffled cry escaped my lips asI felt something pierce the soft flesh of my lower back, but I couldn’t let it stop me. Hissing in pain as I push myself off the ground and away from the debris in my back, I began to kick up and through the hole, almost gasping in the water once again as a woman’s face popped out from the darkness.

“Oh god!” I choke out as my head broke the water, my eyes locking onto the teary boy before me. Sadness welled as I realised the more I took in his features the more I realised the woman was his mother.

“Mommy isn’t coming back is she?” The little boy sniffles out causing me to choke back tears as I pull myself out of the water on to the fallen wall he rested on. I pull him closer to me as he began to cry, not being able to do much else; unable to say anything.

With my free hand I rested it above my stomach in agony at the thought… the thought of… but I would do the same as she, I would give my life for them to have theirs if need be. Letting out a sob I look up into the cracked roof to the pouring rain and black clouds; fear churning in my stomach that I may never tell Jas, may never get to see his face light up as I tell him the news.

_Jasper… where are you? Find me… Find us…_

**_XJASX_ **

My stomach churned and it took everything within me to not jump out of the helicopter as we flew closer to New Orleans. The destruction around was massive, floods, houses flattened, blood splattering various things as people ran around screaming for their loved ones or helping others.

It made me feel guilty, guilty that I didn’t seem to care much for them, I couldn’t focus on them, I needed to find Bella. I just… I didn’t know what I would do if I lost her, she was the light of my life and if it wasn’t for her I would have went down a very dangerous path with _Alice._

She saved me from that dark drug filled haze and made me see reason, gave me a reason to get clean and start a future. It was rocky but she stood there with me, never once did she waver from her devoted spot at my side, thought all the pain and agony, withdrawals and setbacks. It made me love her and it made me promise that I would always be there for her, it was a promise I kept and I wouldn’t let this break it.

“Radio me if you need help! GO! GO! GO! FIND HER!” Marcus yells over the helicopter blades as we unbuckled and dove from the cab into waist deep water.

People around us flocked forward begging for help, screaming that they needed us but they fell on deaf ears. I cast Peter and Emmett a look as we came across a group of people trying to free a bunch from the debris blocking the door while I pushed on.

“BELLA!” I call, my voice laced with desperation. “ISA, DARLIN’!” I scream again, my hands shooting under the water to catch the poor boy that got swept up in a torrent, handing him to his thankful mother.

It was a blur really, street turned into street into nothing and into street again, my voice going hoarse with the screaming. I managed to help people along the way, those in my direct line of sight as I came across them; it was getting harder and harder to resist them and in turn the ache in my chest growing.

“Have you found her?” Emmett’s voice crackles over the radio desperately as I grasp the fallen tree blocking my path into a building out of the way.

“No, I haven’t I’ve looked everywhere… Either she cant hear me or… or…” I trail off, my voice cracking at the thought of her gone.

Would I ever see her smile again? Will I ever hear her sweet voice and laugh; will I ever get to tell her I love you? Oh god… I couldn’t even remember if I told her I loved her before she left, I cant remember anything I said before she left.

“Don’t panic, calm down brother. She’s a fighter tha’ girl of yers, she’ll be okay; she probably can’t here ya’.” Peter’s sharp voice replies, reminding me much of our momma when she scolded us for doing something naughty.

“We’ll you’ll have that…” Emmett trailed off over the radio.

“Ya’ll probably right. How you holdin’ up Emmett?” I ask causing Peter to snort.

“He’s busier than a cat on a hot tin roof. He’s helpin’ out everyone while lookin’ for Doll Face but it’s getting’ to him. Radio us soon brother, we need’ta help some people. Peter out.” Peter informs before the radio crackles, indicating he was no longer listening in.

Sighing, I take a seat on the fallen tree, running my hand tiredly through my hair in frustration. God, I… I didn’t know what to do, I

“You all right there, Sonny?” A voice asks, causing me to look up. The man was in his late fifties by the looks of it, he looked tired and wet like the rest of us; his hands were wrapped with tape across his palms. “Sorry to frighten ya’ Son, there ain’t many people this way and I thought I’d come check on you, a firefighter away from people; sumthin’ must be wrong.” He continues, taking a seat next to me, his eyes soft.

“I’m lookin’ for my wife. She was here when the Hurricane hit an’ I don’t know where she was, I can’t remember… I just know she was by the Bayou, how unhelpful that is.” I drawl out distressed.

The man hummed, “how about I help ya’, I know what it’s like… when I was your age I was in you very position right now; cept I didn’t have help and I didn’t find my Eleanor in time. Come, we’ll start lookin’, theres no use sittin’ around here doin’ nothin’.” The man drawls out before hopping back to his feet.

“Tell me, what do ye remember of th’place yer wife is stayin’.” He asks causing me to sigh, my brain racking up any form of information I could.

“It was new, a new building; it backed to a Bayou or onto it… uh… she was excited to feed something… not an alligator or was it?” I manage to get out confused, I couldn’t remember, why couldn’t I remember. “It had columns at the front near the door out of sandstone.” I state causing the old guy to smile wide.

“Ah shoot, I know jus were that be. Common, let me show you the way.” He laughed out while making his way up the street; I quickly shot to my feet following him; hope blooming in my chest.

_I’m coming Darlin’ just hold on…_

**_xXBELLAXx_ **

I felt a shiver run through me as I did everything in my power to keep the young boy warm. He was tiny, so tiny and he knew that he was alone now; he had no one.

_“Did mommy go to the happy place to be with Da, Pop-Pop and Gran-Gran?”_

It broke my heart, his wide blue eyes staring up at me so brokenly, so full of wisdom. I swore then and there that I would look after him, I wouldn’t let this boy go; I couldn’t.

With a grunt I hopped back to my feet and began to try to move the bar out of the way once again.

“Tell me Sweetheart, you haven’t told me your name.” I breathe out as I try to yank away a bar blocking the exit; with no such luck. We could get out through the roof, thanking every god out there that I wasn’t in the hotel and in the building across from it.

“My name is Charles, but I like Charlie; I’m five and three quarters. Momma called me her Charlie Bug.” He tells me, his voice lifting happily at the nickname. My heart clenched at the name and I knew then that my own father was looking out for us.

“Thanks’ dad.” I whisper before facing Charlie.

“Charlie! Wow, that was my daddy’s name, he was a brave man. Are you brave Charlie?” I ask him causing the boy to smile and nod, his little teeth gleaming and I couldn’t help but laugh.

Pain shot through me causing me to whimper and fall to my knees, my hands clutching my stomach in agony.

 _“No… no… no… please… PLEASE!”_ I cry out to the sky, begging for them to not take the life that was growing inside.

“Bewwa!” Charlie cries scared as he rushed to my side. “Please be okay.” He cries as he places his little hands on my face.

“Charlie… Charlie I need you to be a big boy now and see if you can get help… I need help… Find a policeman or fireman… I’ll help you out of this room but you need to be a big boy okay?” I gasp out as I wobbled to my feet and moved to the bar once again.

“Okay, okay! I can be a big boy, I can go get help.” He states, mainly to himself that I couldn’t help but let out a little huff of a laugh at his determined face.

A cry left my lips as I grasped the bar and pulled back as hard as I could, using my foot as leverage. I felt blood pool in my hands as it sliced through my palm but it was all worth it when Charlie opened the door enough for him to get through.

“Tell whoever you find, that I’m here… tell them my belly is hurting and I’m carrying.” I tell him carefully, cutting back the words to something he would remember and the others would understand.

“Okay.” He tells me before repeating it over and over before making his way through the room over the fallen obstacles.

My hands slipped, causing the bar to swing back and close the door, my vision began to blur and darken. I felt my knees his the floor once again, my hands flying out to catch my body before darkness consumed me.

_A light caused me to blink, a blinding light that it was; it made me feel warm and safe._

_“Bells…” Daddy sighed causing my head to whip to him._

_“Daddy, where am I?” I ask causing him to sigh once again and pull me into his arms._

_“You’re in the in-between place, you need to go back Honey, it isn’t your time yet.” He tells me strongly causing me to frown._

_“But…”_

_“No, you need to look after Emmett and what about Jasper or the little boy you saved… my grandchild that you’re carrying?” He asks me causing my hand to whip to my stomach in fear._

_“Okay… Okay!” I state unsurely at first and then firm._

_“I love you Bells, be good ya hear, tell Emmett to stop being a dunderhead for me.” He chuckles causing me to smile before the light began to flicker and flash. “Time to go honey.”_

“Bella, come on Darlin’ you need to wake up!” Jasper’s voice demands desperately, hands touching my face.

I blinked back the lights that flickered above me, voices around me yelling and I knew I was in the hospital as I heard the familiar medical speech only doctors, nurses and EMT’s knew.

“Jas?” I rasp out slightly confused causing my husband to sigh in relief, his face popping into my line of vision quickly as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

“You gave me a fright Darlin’…” He trailed off as a Nurse began to push him away as we went through the doors towards the surgery room.

“Charlie!” I call out my body trying to twist and turn only to stop when hands held me down; a needle prick in my neck.

“He’s safe! With Emmett!” I heard before the darkness consumed me.

**~x~**

When I came to again I was in a private room, loud snores drowning out the beeping of the heart monitor causing me to roll my eyes as only Emmett could snore that loud, how Rosalie lived with him I would never know.

“Bewwa?” Charlie asks sleeply at my side causing me to smile warmly.

“Hi there Charlie bug, you’re okay.” I whisper causing him to nod and snuggle carefully in my side.

“I found fireman like you said, he called others… Are you okay now Bewwa? No going to the happy place to be with your daddy and my mommy and daddy?” He asks tearfully.

“No sweetie, I’m not going anywhere. Now, can you go wake that big oaf over there and tell him to be quiet.” I coo causing him to nod quickly and jump off the bed.

I held back a laugh as he jumped up on Emmett causing my brother to jolt awake and landing on the floor, causing him to shout. Luckily he had kept Charlie up with his arms, taking the brunt of the fall drawing out his laughter.

“Charlie! Shh, don’t want to wake Bells now.” He states causing me to snort and catching his attention.

“Too late you dunderhead, you’re snoring brought me back. How Rosalie lives with you I’ll never know. Now where is my husband, I had thought he wouldn’t leave my side for a second!” I state in mock anger, trying yet failing to hold back my smile.

“Aw hell Bella, I haven’t slept in two days… Pete an’ Alistair took Jasper down to get some food into him, kick’n an’ screamin’.” He drawls out causing me to smirk.

“Darlin’! Oh god, you’re awake.” Jasper gasps out as he rushes into the room, placing a hot wet kiss on my lips. I pulled back gagging as the scent of coffee hit my nose.

“Ugh, guess that’s banned in the house now. Coffee, bleh.” I gag out causing him to chuckle.

“That little miracle managed to hold on, no damage at all to the bean. We got there just in time thanks to this little man.” He smiles, pulling Charlie into his arms.

“Can we tell her now?” Charlie asks shyly causing Jasper to nod. My brows rose in confusion, but relief was the main thing I felt and grateful.

“Tell me what?” I ask causing both of them to smile.

“Well, I asked and it seems Charlie can come stay with us an’ if they can’t find a next of kin then he can be a Whitlock.” Jasper drawls out happily causing me to squeal.

As my two boys came back over and succumbed to my hug I couldn’t help but send a silent thank you up to my father. My family was here, they were safe and okay.

* * *

**Author Note: Well here you go!**


End file.
